Bunk'd Valentine's Dance
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: There is a Valentine's Day dance at camp. I know its summer but Gladis wants one. So Zuri and Tiffany are fighting over who gets to ask out Griff to the dance. Zuri soon has an idea to see who gets to ak him out. What is this idea and who will be the lucky girl? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and works for Disney and Disney's Bunked in anyway.

* * *

There was two girls fighting over a boy at camp. No it was not Zander it was Griff. The two girls where Zuri and Tiffany. They both thought the bad boy was not just cute but had a sexy quietly to him. The only problem was who will ask him to the Valentine's dance. Even though Valentine's Day passed, Gladius wanted to have it anyways. She hopes on finding love.

"So how are we gong to do this?" Tiffany asked.

"Simple who ever goes the longest without squirting will ask Griff." Zuri said.

"Really. My mom says I can die just by playing with my pussy."

"Tiff that's not going to happen."

"How do you know?"

"I play with mine all the time since I was eleven and I'm not dead."

"Well ok. I will go first. Start the clock once I touch myself."

Tiffany took off her cloths and started to fold them. Zuri just rolled her eyes. Zuri was glad she did not start the time. Tiffany was soon naked leaning back on his bed. Tiffany soon started to rubbing her pussy and the clock started. Tiffany just moaned as her fingers started to move up and down. That was the only way she knew how to play with herself. After awhile Zuri was looking at the clock.

Tiffany was reaching the five minute mark and Zuri knew she had to do something. She soon went to her friend and start sucking on her A cup breasts. This just made Tiffany moan even more.

"Not fare you are trying to make me squirt."

"You can do the same when I play with my pussy."

Zuri soon went back sucking on Tiffany's breasts. She soon kissed her way down and was now at Tiffany's pussy. Zuri pushed Tiffany's hand and soon was eating her out. Tiffany really started to moan now. She had that this rich girl as done this before. The more Zuri was eating her out the more Tiffany moaned. One of Zuri's hands was now squeezing Tiffany's breasts while the other soon slid into Tiffany's pussy.

Zuri started out slow by adding just a finger. She never knew her pussy being played with will feel this good. She had to do this when ever she gets alone time. Soon Zuri slid a second finger and was fingering Tiffany faster and faster. Tiffany soon was grabbing the sheets making her knuckles white. Tiffany was on edge and started to squirt. She shot seven powerful times. She lasted nine minutes.

Zuri hoped she could last longer then that. She soon took her cloths off and just tossed them to the side. Once on her bed she did not waste anytime by sliding three of her fingers into her pussy. After only two minutes Tiffany decided to get involved. She started by sucking on Zuri's C cup breasts making Zuri moan and move her fingers in and out even faster. Once she was on edge she started to slow down.

After sucking on Zuri's breasts for awhile Tiffany took a deep breath before starting to lick Zuri's pussy. It was not bad and Tiffany eagerly eat out Zuri making Zuri moan even more. She soon was able to fist herself as Tiffany kept licking up her pussy. Zuri had to slow down a few times as she was getting closer on edge. However Tiffany's tong ended being too much for her and squirted all over Tiffany's face.

Zuri was about to check the time when she seen Griff standing there. The girls where so much into what they where doing they did not hear the door being knocked, opened, and then shut. They just looked at Griff and they soon seen the bulge in his tight skinny jeans. So they did not bother covering up.

"Emma said you wanted to see me but I guess you are busy doing girl things."

"well Griff since you saw us naked its only right if we see you naked."

Griff not wanting to pass this up quickly got naked and they soon seen his five inch dick. Zuri smiled it was not as big as her bothers but still she wanted it. As for Tiffany this was her first time seeing a dick. Even her text books of the human body was censored thanks to her mom. Zuri made her way to him and right away went on her knees and started to suck away. Griff was moaning in no time and soon Tiffany was on her knees too.

After a few bobs Tiffany took over. She had a felling what to do after watching Zuri. Once again Griff was moaning. She was doing an ok job, but Zuri was better then any guy that sucked him when he was at juvie. After a few more bobs Zuri took over again and started to deep throat him. This made Griff face fuck Zuri and she took it like a pro. Griff did not last much longer and soon shot his load into Zuri's mouth.

When Zuri pulled away she looked at Tiffany and started making out with her. Both Tiffany and Griff was caught off guard. After the make out section was over with Tiffany sucked Griff a few more times to get sny leftover cum. The girls soon went on Zuri's bed. The girls soon spread their legs and griff had an idea what the girls wanted. Before he started to eat out the girls he started sucking onto their breasts.

The girls moaned and soon they started to make out with each other once again. After sucking on their breasts for awhile he started to eat them out. He started with Zuri. Zuri moaned like crazy. He was way better then Tiffany was and this was also Griff's first time to eating out a girl. He just used his rimming skills he had picked up in Juvie. After awhile Zuri ended up squirting all over Griff's face.

Griff soon gave the same treatment to Tiffany and she quickly moaned. However Zuri was much better. As she moaned she desided to shock Zuri as she started to make out with her. Zuri was shocked but liked it anyways. Soon Tiffany squirted all over Griff's face. After she was done he went back to Zuri until she squirted again. Gfiff was going back and forth until they each squirted ten times. At this point they just passed out.

Griff soon got dressed and went to see what Xander and Ravi is up to. That night both Zuri and Tiffany was with Griff at the dance. This ended up being one day the three of them will never forget.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know.


End file.
